


for the world to see

by winterbitch (WinterLadyy)



Series: sheith smut drabbles [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Balcony Sex, Barebacking, Choking, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, rich Shiro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-04 18:14:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15152837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterLadyy/pseuds/winterbitch
Summary: Turns out that their fancy, expensive holiday apartment has a big balcony. Keith wants to be fucked on it, for the whole world to possibly see. Shiro is very interested.





	for the world to see

**Author's Note:**

> this is just porn, thanks Revy

It was a bright morning, warm and sunny and when Keith looked over, he saw his boyfriend blinking sleepily at him. He sighed and pushed his lazy body closer to him, spreading all over Shiro’s warm, naked chest. His lover wrapped an arm around his shoulders, tugging Keith so that Shiro could kiss his temple.

The air was quiet and calm, something they rarely got in their everyday lives, so the vacation had been a wonderful idea. They could just relax on the big, lush bed with silk sheets and amazing view. Shiro had gone out of his way to get them the bed apartment available and Keith loved it. Loved the big windows that made up most of the walls, dark wooden floors and spacious bathroom. He also loved the balcony with the stunning view of the ocean and the beach.

In short, it was a perfect place to rest and he had Shiro had already fucked on those beautiful, hard floors. Keith’s back was still aching and bruises from them and he could feel it with every move, but he loved it. The ache reminded him of how well Shiro had fucked him just last evening, and when he wiggled his ass, Keith could feel he was still wet and open. Perfect.

Finally, Shiro stirred for real and pushed himself up, the sheets falling down to his waist and letting Keith’s eyes feast on those abs and pecks. His boyfriend was a Greek god and Keith absolutely loved licking all over those muscles.

Shiro sent him a wicked smile, probably knowing what he was thinking about and stood up, grabbing black briefs from the floor. Keith only raised an eyebrow and spread back on the bed, gazing at him with dark eyes.

“Come on, baby, breakfast first,” Shiro grinned over his shoulder, probably going to the kitchen.

“Oh, but don’t you want morning sex as breakfast?” he asked innocently but received only a laughter in reply.

Keith sighed deeply but also got up, putting on Shiro’s big shirt and nothing else. He could tease his boyfriend, there was nothing bad in it, and the enormous thing went to his mid-thighs anyway.  He sauntered to the kitchen, relishing in their beautiful apartment, the island green and beautiful. They would have to go out, later. Much later.

Shiro was standing by the coffee machine, a picture of nonchalant sexiness and grinned at Keith when he finally showed up. Keith kissed him briefly and went on, deciding to finally explore the apartment. Last night they just got in and Shiro had decided that Keith would look stunning, getting fucked on the dark floors and Keith hadn’t complained.

He let himself explore, but what really caught his attention was the big balcony, that he had seen last night. It was spacious and high, the highest one in the hotel, perfect for late dinners and sipping wine during the sunset. And also perfect for fucking, as no one near could see them. Maybe if someone really tried, but Keith doubted it. And maybe yes, he liked the thrill of possibly getting caught with a cock up his ass, his beautiful, strong boyfriend plowing him from behind.

With the idea in his mind, Keith grinned and carefully bent himself over the railing, getting comfortable. The action caused Shiro’s too big shirt to pull up, leaving his ass bare and still a bit red, tender. Keith was sure he was still open and wet enough for Shiro to just fuck him like that, right on the balcony, the sun shining at them.

He grinned and looked behind his shoulder.

“Shiro! Come on, I want you to see something!” he called, loud enough for his boyfriend to see.

Keith got comfortable and pushed his legs slightly apart, leaving his hole open and red, perfectly visible for anyone coming from behind. He heard Shiro’s quiet steps, his boyfriend already saying something. It didn’t matter though, because he fell silent the moment his eyes landed on Keith, presenting himself for Shiro.

“Keith…” he breathed, coming closer and he squirmed in anticipation.

“Don’t you like it, Takashi?” Keith asked innocently, wiggling his ass.

Suddenly, there was a big hand on it, warm and familiar and he almost immediately stilled, his breathing speeding up. Keith was sure his boyfriend was blushing madly, but his hands were steady and firm on his ass and hips until he could feel the heat of Shiro on his back. It was delicious.

“Out here in the open?” Shiro asked breathlessly, though he sounded very into the idea.

Keith didn't even get a chance to answer, before Shiro’s big, beautiful cock pushed into him. It was an instinct to just arch his back, pushing his ass into that cock, his head up and eyes open, but unseeing.

Shiro laughed darkly behind him, and Keith shivered. He knew that tone and it always meant fun. Rough and fast and dirty _,_ always leaving Keith a drooling, dazed mess.

Then, Shiro started to move and all thought left Keith. Shiro’s thrust was rough and hard, his hip bones slapping against Keith’s plush ass, hands leaving bruises on his hips and cock so so deep, that Keith almost felt it in his throat.

“Do you like it, baby boy?” Shiro pureed suddenly, his voice breathless and hoarse and just next to his ear. “The thought that everyone could see what an eager whore you are for me, crying for my cock in your tight ass?”

Keith only sobbed in response, already gone beyond words and they’ve only just begun. His ass was burning a bit around Shiro’s thick cock, not wet enough and probably a bit too tight but fuck, he loved every second of it, loved how he would be able to feel it afterwards, every time he sat down. And he knew that Shiro loved it just as much because he was hammering inside of Keith with all of his strength, pushing him against the cold railing and making him scream.

Then, there was a big hand on his throat, squeezing and all tension left Keith's body. He slumped against the railing, hands still desperately grabbing it but his body relaxed and completely trusting Shiro, as his boyfriend tightened his hold.

The lack of air only made him harder, his cock leaking and red against his stomach, not getting any friction. Yet, Keith knew he wouldn’t need it, not with Shiro’s big hand choking him and that delicious cock pounding the living hell out of him. Everything felt too hot but it was amazing, his whole body lit up with pleasure, ass squeezing Shiro's cock with every move.

Keith couldn't even scream anymore, not with the hand on his throat and it only made everything hotter. Shiro had complete control over him like that, though Keith knew he only had to make one small gesture for everything to stop. He didn’t want to stop though, not even a little, because he was so so close. He knew he was going to come untouched and it sent a thrill through his body. All for Shiro, because of Shiro.

He tried to warn his boyfriend, make him do something to push Keith over the edge but then Shiro’s hand slid to his hair and pulled _,_ making him arch his back even more and changing the angle.

That was all it took for Keith to come all over himself and the glass of the railing, wailing and squeezing around Shiro’s cock. The aftershocks were still ravaging his body when he felt Shiro come, long, deep pulses, coating his insides and making it drip around his dick, dripping down Keith’s inner thigh. He felt dirty and used and absolutely amazing _._

Shiro’s big body covered his, both of them sweaty and panting but then Shiro’s hand squeezed his thigh and the other pushed his face into the direction of another tall hotel. There, on a balcony, stood a man. Keith couldn’t tell his facial expression or anything really, but it was clear that he had been watching. He had been watching Keith getting fucked and choked and fuck, that just made him come dry, again, mewling pathetically.

“You dirty slut,” Shiro muttered into his ear, but Keith could feel he was also shuddering. So they did both have exhibitionism kink. Only the better.

“Pot meet kettle,” he whispered back tiredly, finally finding his voice.

The morning air was then filled with Shiro’s gravelly laughter that shook his whole body and made him slip from Keith’s ass. They both hissed at the feeling and Keith closed his eyes for a moment, to appreciate how his boyfriend’s come was dripping out of him and into his thighs, making a mess of him.

“Hey, baby boy,” Shiro suddenly spoke and from his tone, Keith knew something dirty was coming. “How about you act like a good slut and lick your own come from this glass? We can’t leave a mess, after all.”

Keith could only grin and drop to his knees. Yes, they were far from done.


End file.
